My Mother's Secret
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: Yue, a child of Sango, retolds the story of his mother, and how her secrets were revealed... AU. [Is this going to be S/M? Tell me!]
1. Prologue

Author's Blabber:  
  
Hello everyone! It has been a while since I grabbed this keyboard, and now that I have the opportunity, I'm going to write another story. I hope you'll like this, and it just came out of a boring class in Health about the Reproductive System, which has been ringing in my ears ever since fourth grade. It is slightly AU, alternate universe, and of course, a Sango fic. Who her partner is will be judged according to your reviews. So please take time and read, give this a chance!  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
Inu-Yasha: Sengoku o Togi-Zoushi (C) 1999 Takahashi Rumiko.  
Watashi no Himtsu no Oka-sama  
[My Mother's Secret]  
by MidoriTenshiSakura  
Prologue: Revelations  
"Yue! Yue!" I hear my mother call from the gazebo, near the pond. I rise from my position, seated at the edge of the veranda of our temple. I run towards her and sat beside her.  
  
She seemed to have been thinking about something before she called me, and eternity seemed to have passed before she noticed that I was already sitting beside her. "Hai, kaa-san?"  
  
She turned to look at me, her brown locks flying as the breeze of autumn blew around us, her stern look becoming gentle. "Yue, have you ever wished that you had a sister?"  
I am Yue. A child with amber eyes and frail body. People around me say that I look like my mother, but I certainly disagree. The color of her eyes, maybe, but all my other features seemed to have come from my father. My father, my mother's other half. My father, whom I have never seen ever since I opened my eyes to this world. Odd for me to say that I look like my father, but from who else am I going to get my features? From the neighbor? From my cat?  
  
Once when I was three, I asked my mother about my father. I have never seen him, nor heard from him. My mom just said that he was in a place far away, that he doesn't have the chance to go back here, that we cannot reach him. At first I did not understand. But when I asked Kaede-baasan where my father was, she looked at me apologetically. And, hesitantly, she told me that he was long gone... Deceased.  
  
The day I learned that my father died, I lost hope of having a fatherly figure beside me as I grow old. But it did not matter; I have my mother by my side. But whenever my mother and I went to visit Kagome-josan's house and played with Hikari, I felt very insecure. Hikari has a mother, a father, a younger brother named Ryuhei. Me? I have a mother... and a cat.  
  
But my mother... She seemed very distracted all the time, and would rarely talk to me. Whenever I would go near her, she would give a start. And whenever she looked at me, I felt like I was the most dreaded person in the world, and after a few moments she would cry and look again there... To the west... Where the sun sets, where she always wants to set her eyes on.  
  
I really don't know why at some time, she gets really angry at me even if I haven't done anything wrong. Six years ago, I could still remember it clearly, I went to her as she sat on her usual spot and asked if I could have a sister. Glaring, she looked at me and shot a furious glance. I was taken aback - I have never seen her like this. She was calm, and always held a placid expression, but this... it is different. Scared, I ran into the house and never asked about having a sister since.  
  
But there are also times that she would just smile whenever I would do something wrong. Just like a while ago, I tried fixing the gate to the heart of the shrine, but it only gave out and crashed down to the ground. She heard of this, and went to check - and saw her precious son covered with sand and the gate much worse than what it has been. I figured out that I should explain, so I opened my mouth to speak. But she never gave me the chance. She just smiled at me, then walked away, back to her sanctuary.  
  
Peculiar, yes, but even if she is like this, I love her with all my heart. She is everything to me.  
As my mother asked me this question I felt her hands tremble against mine. Her eyes met mine, and with all the strength I could muster, so as not to offend her, I smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Yue..." My mother started, then she looked away. "I've been wanting to tell you this from the first time I knew you'd understand... And I hope you'd understand, since I think you have come of age."  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Kaede-baasan hollered from inside the temple, and my mother gave a start and stood up. "Hai, Kaede-baasan?"  
  
Kaede-baasan peeked from the shoji, and went out, carrying tea with her. She went to where we were seated, and placed the tray beside my mother. She whispered something; that I cannot understand, but my mother nodded and Kaede-baasan left at once.  
  
"As I was saying, Yue, now that you are ten years old, I want to tell you a story that I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
I was all ears at that time. And then it came to me. Why my mother has been acting contrary to what Kaede-baasan would tell me about her... Why she was always silent... Why she always looked to the west...  
  
That time that I listened to her story, I found out many things about her... Her past life, how she got to where she is, how she got the respect of the society...  
And at that time, I learned about my mother's secret...  
...tsuzuku...  
Author's Blabber:  
  
Okay, so I guess it didn't turn out well but please, do send me feedbacks on this. I'd like to hear what you think about my fic and I promise that the next installation would be up soon! Gomen for all errors committed, and Ja!  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


	2. Accident

Author's Blabber:  
  
Hello everyone! It has been a while since I grabbed this keyboard, and now that I have the opportunity, I'm going to write another story. I hope you'll like this, and it just came out of a boring class in Health about the Reproductive System, which has been ringing in my ears ever since fourth grade. It is slightly AU, alternate universe, and of course, a Sango fic.   
  
And her partner? Of course, I'd say, that I'd like her to be pared with our favorite houshi. Don't despair about this chapter, this will end as a SangoxMiroku fiction.  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
Inu-Yasha: Sengoku o Togi-Zoushi (C) 1999 Takahashi Rumiko.  
Watashi no Himtsu no Oka-sama  
[My Mother's Secret]  
by MidoriTenshiSakura  
Chapter One: Accident  
"Tasukete kudasai!" A girl ran into the market, her hair ruffled from its usual shape, her dress torn at the edges, carrying her slippers and her parasol. People around her stared at her, some stepping aside to give way to the rushing child.  
  
The girl, looking down on the ground as she searched for her dropped earrings, accidentally bumped into a man.  
  
She looked up, and stumbled.  
  
The man she bumped in to caught her in his grasp, and helped her regain her composure.  
  
"Go-Go-men nasai..." She muttered, barely audible as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Why are you running?" The man asked.  
  
"Tasukete, onegaishimasu... Someone has been chasing me... He wants to... onegai, help... me..." The girl lost consciousness and fell into the man's grasp again, the same time the man she bumped to looked up and saw another man dressed in black, holding his katana.  
  
The other man's eyes grew wide in shock as he recognized the man holding the "bitch" he was chasing. He dropped his sword, and ran to the man's direction, screaming like a lunatic. He bowed down at his feet. "Gomen nasai, my lord! I thought..."  
  
The man who held the girl stopped him from speaking. "Go away. Now. Leave her to me." The other man tripped as he stood and struggled to run away from his lord.  
  
Everyone in town looked on to the man as he lifted the lithe figure into his arms, and rode his horse and brought her away.  
Blinking, the girl sat up as it came to her that she was not in her house.  
  
The man sitting against the wall of the room jumped up as well, stratled at the girl's reaction. "Are you feeling fine now?" He asked, his voice stern and unwavering.  
  
The girl looked at the owner of the voice, and was mesmerized at his amber eyes and long, silver hair. He had a sword on his side. 'This man... He seems awfully familar...' This was the man she bumped into, and he looked like...  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Gomen nasai!" The girl bowed down, sending jolts of pain through her back. She screamed as she fell down on the futon.  
  
Sesshomaru went near the girl. "Do not strain yourself too much. You have a broken rib." He said emotionlessly. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl recovered from her pain, and started to lie flat on the futon. "Sesshomaru-sama, arigato, for helping me."  
  
"Who are you?" He repeated.  
  
"...Watashi wa Sango desu." She replied.  
  
"Fine then Sango. Stay here while recuperating. I'll ask the servants to look after you." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, matte! Th-Thanks for helping me..." Sango half-screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking, glanced sideways, then went out of the room as a servant went in.  
"You're the first person to get Sesshomaru-sama's attention, girl. What is your name?" The servant asked Sango as she helped her get into her kimono.  
  
"I'm... Sango..." She replied courteously.  
  
"Ah... Sango-san, your name, it means coral... So that's why..."  
  
"Suimasen?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, you see, Sango-san, Sesshomaru-sama wanted us to dress you up with this kimono I brought in, and these accessories he wanted you to wear." The servant raised the necklace with corals and shells alternating. "He said that after I made sure you were dressed up, I bring you into the dining hall." The servant clasped the necklace around her neck. "There, all done. Now please, Sango-san, follow me." The servant went out of the room, leading her to a closed door. "Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for you inside." The servant walked away.  
  
But Sango caught her wrists. "Matte, may I please know your name?"  
  
The servant turned and gave her a smile. "Kaede. Call me Kaede." And she walked away hastily.  
  
Sango breathed in a sharp breath, and opened the door leading into the dining room. She stepped inside the dark room, and removed her slippers, then sat down on one corner.  
  
A light flickered opposite her and in one second the room was well-lit with the light from the lamp. "So you are Sango." A deep baritone spoke, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Y-Yes, I suppose, Sesshomaru-sama." She touched her hair, which was in a bun. That voice, the voice of Sesshomaru-sama, it made her tremble.  
  
"Why has the man been chasing you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why was Jaken trailing you?"  
  
Sango's mouth went dry as she recalled the reason that the man was chasing her in the first place. She looked down on the miso soup on her bowl as her hands trembled, then clenched her fists and broke the chopsticks she was holding. "He... He..."  
  
Sesshomaru knew the better of it as he watched a crystalline tear fall on the tea table. With gritted teeth, he slammed his knuckles on the floor, shaking the whole temple.  
  
Sango jumped as the force of Sesshomaru's hand vibrated on her place on the floor, the tear on the corner of her eye rolling fast down her cheeks.  
  
"Kaede!" Sesshomaru shouted, calling the earlier servant in. Seconds later Kaede came rushing into the room. "I have things to do." He stood and left without even finishing his food, banging the door as he made his way out, and leaving Kaede and Sango.  
"I-I-I didn't mean to... I mean, h-he..." Sango couldn't complete even a sentence to justify how she felt. Her eyes were already puffy, her breathing short, and she can't cry anymore.  
  
"Hush now, dear..." Kaede comforted her. She got the teapot and made tea for the crying maiden. Leaves, water and powder were combined and poured onto the teacup. "Here, this might help." She handed her the cup, which Sango took gratefully, drinking the tea.  
  
Seconds later, Sango felt odd. "Kaede-sama..." She handed Kaede the cup once again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What... kind... of... tea... is that?"  
  
Kaede smiled. "Sango-san, it makes you feel better." Kaede poured more on the cup. She turned to give back the cup, but the girl was already sleeping. "Good for you, Sango. Rest assured that I'll take you in here... Even if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want to."  
...tsuzuku...  
Author's Blabber:  
  
It kinda sucks. I am still in the process of thinking who Sango's partner would be in this fic. I am a rabid fan of MiroSan, but I can't help but think of Sesshomaru at times and include him in my fics. Lately realization struck me and I scanned all my fics, and found out that Sesshomaru was always nowhere to be found. And Sesshomaru deserves someone too. I like Rin, but it looks kinda odd for an almost thirty-year old guy to marry a twelve-year old girl [at least in my opinion... ^-^;], and I really love Kikyo for him but she seems really... pale for Sesshomaru. Now Kagome here... let me think about it. ^-^ [Forgive me for my twisted reasoning, but I do hope you get it.] Gomen for all the errors! Ja!  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
